


Kachow bitches

by Cellophaneisastoner



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: I have enough Soudam, I just realized I forgot Gundham’s part but I’m not writing it, It’s really Korekiyo’s shitty SDR2 fanfic, Kaz basically goes up to the other SDR2 boys and “flirts”, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, thats literally it, this is purely a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellophaneisastoner/pseuds/Cellophaneisastoner
Summary: I’m actually cackling this was amazing to write
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Hanamura Teruteru/Soda Kazuichi, Hinata Hajime/Soda Kazuichi, Komaeda Nagito/Soda Kazuichi, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi, Nidai Nekomaru/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Kachow bitches

Rantaro bent down, picking up a book and opening it.

_Kazuichi decided he was going to be a bitch and flirt with the other guys today._

_His first victim was Hajime, who he walked up to and grinned at. Hajime stares at him for a bit and asked “What the fuck do you want.”. Kaz’s grin only got wider before he bent down, placed a kiss on Hajime’s cheek and whispered “Kachow motherfucker.” before turning on his heel and running away._

_Hajime looked after him, whispering “Holy fucking shit what the hell.”._

_The mechanic’s next victim was Fuyuhiko. Who actually approached him._

Rantaro laughed, rubbing his eyes. ‘ _This is getting good._ ’.

_Kaz did the same thing, placing his hands on the Yakuza’s shoulders, pulling him forward, planting a kiss on his cheek and whispered “Kachow bitch.”, proceeding to then sprint away laughing. Fuyuhiko, red in the face, put a hand on his cheek before yelling “WHAT THE FUCK-“._

_Then, it was Nagito’s turn. Kaz walked up to Nagito, cornered him in the cafe before planting a kiss on the others lip and muttering “You’re a good kisser. So, Kachow slut.”. Nagito was bright red. “Uh-“ He said, watching Kaz walk away. “Am I going out with him now or-“ The lucky student asked._

_Because he was still in the cafeteria, Kaz went after Teruteru next. He stopped behind the chef, spun him around before pecking his nose and saying “Kachow you bitch.”. The mechanic then threw him into the garbage and walked away. Teruteru pulled himself out of the garbage can and looked after Kaz, whispering “What the hell.”._

_Finally, it was Nekomaru’s turn. The pinkette strode up to the taller, tapped on his shoulder before standing up on his tip toes, planting a kiss on the team managers cheek and saying “Kachow my dude.”. Nekomaru slapped a hand on his cheek, bright red. “I’m-“ Akane, who witnessed this happening, muttered._

Rantaro slammed the book shut, laughing his ass off. Korekiyo entered, took one look at what the other was holding before covering his face. “Damnit Rantaro-“ The anthropologist shrieked, grabbing the book away from his lover. The green haired boy had tears running down his cheeks as he cackled.

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually in tears writing this-


End file.
